Killer Instinct
by Bellum Gerere
Summary: Entry in the Many Faces of Jasper contest. After a long time alone, Jasper comes face to face with the woman he thought he'd never see again...the only catch: she's dating his brother. M for a reason, people!
1. Killer Instinct

**Penname: YellowPorscheyGirl1901**

**Chosen Face: Scarsper **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to SM. I, however, own crazy "Assassin" Alice, Scarsper, and a shirt with a tree on it. (I know. You're jealous.)**

**Rating: M**

_Hey…I just wanted to say thanks to my awesome beta, HyperPixiexoxo, and I hope you like this! Now I'll let you read this…kthxbai!_

_-Alice :P_

**Killer Instinct**

**Jasper Whitlock-Cullen**

She didn't need to know that I kept her picture in the drawer of my nightstand. In it she was looking at something off-camera, blue eyes glowing, full lips parted in a smile. Her hand rested on the side of her neck. She only did that when she was nervous-I remembered all too well how she hated having her picture taken. Every night, while I tried to get to sleep, I stared at that photo and wondered why in the world I had broken things off.

~oOo~

I'd learned not to question what life threw at you. It seemed like too much work resulting in too many unanswered questions. I myself preferred the answerable type of questions, so instead of contemplating life's complexities I sat on the fire escape of an abandoned building, carving designs into the brick with a knife.

The blade was mine, and I was extremely familiar with its work. It had, for several years, carved the crescent moons into my skin, the ones I was so proud of. They dotted my arms and neck in a thick pattern, and extended to cover nearly my entire body. I wanted people to see them and instantly know that they should stay away from me. A warning, if you will. A sign that screamed _dangerous_.

At the time, I lived with my adopted family-parents and two brothers-but most days I preferred this run-down old building to their perfect house. I always felt out of place there, where I hadn't been in almost a week. I would have to visit soon. I would shower, pack a duffel bag of clothes and food that wouldn't spoil, and head out again. At least, that was my plan-until I heard that my brother Edward had a new girlfriend, and I would get to meet her.

Needless to say, I couldn't wait.

~oOo~

Edward Cullen was a scrawny seventeen-year-old with bronze hair and green eyes who had never in his entire life had a girlfriend. Out other brother, Emmett, and I had started to worry that he was gay. Now we'd stopped thinking about that, because it obviously wasn't true.

"He's sporting permanent wood for this chick," Emmett laughed as we pulled into the driveway. "Almost like you were with-"

"Em, shut up," I sighed, running my fingers through my hair, trying to make myself presentable. "I can't talk about it."

He looked slightly apprehensive but kept his mouth shut. That was what tipped me off to the fact that something might not be right. Emmett was never quiet. Ever.

I got out of the car when the tension became unbearable. The walk to the front door was familiar and comforting. I raised my hand to knock, but the door was opened before I could.

"Jasper!" I was pulled into the arms of my adoptive mother, Esme, who was possibly one of the nicest people on the planet. She let me go after a long while and stepped back to survey me.

"You haven't changed at all," she said, beaming as she looked at me.

_That's because it's only been a week_, I thought, but that wasn't what she meant. No more scars. I was getting over _her_. It was a slow and arduous process, but I was.

"I suppose you're here to see Edward." My nod was obviously the opposite of the reaction she wanted. The smile slipped off her face and was replaced with a look of nervousness. Everyone was acting weird around me today.

"What?" I demanded.

"I'm just not sure how you'll react to…" She fixed her eyes on the visible scars for a moment before she was able to compose herself. "Never mind. Why don't you come in?"

That was another thing I hated-them unintentionally treating me like a guest.

~oOo~

When we reached the kitchen Carlisle was there, laying out food on the counter. I didn't take anything but a glass of water. In this house, I always felt like an intruder.

"Jasper." He smiled and nodded but made no move to approach me. I knew he was worried it would set me off again. That last time I'd come here, I'd been more closed off.

It wasn't me this time, though. I was genuinely excited about seeing my family. They were the ones acting different.

"They'll be here soon." Emmett grinned widely as he picked up a sandwich from the counter. I was relieved he was starting to act like himself again. "You're gonna _love _this." That was directed at me.

"Why?" I asked warily.

"Just because," he said vaguely. _Emmett, vague? Something's wrong._

"Why are you guys acting so weird?" They all stopped and stared at me for a minute, uncomprehending.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Esme said at the same second that the front door opened and Edward yelled "We're home!"

Their faces changed to expressions of shock and anticipation as a second voice said "You don't have to tell the whole world," and I froze.

_No. No, it can't happen. He wouldn't do that…_I stopped when I realized that he didn't _know_.

The second voice was laughing now. I could only assume Edward had said something funny, and I was seized with a sudden jealousy because it was him making her laugh and not me.

When they walked into the kitchen everyone stopped, and the beer bottle she'd been holding slipped through her fingers and shattered on the floor.

She hadn't changed at all in the past year. Her pale skin was flushed slightly as she looked at me. Dark hair partially obscured her face. Blue eyes stared at me intently, almost as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Still beautiful. Still perfect. Slowly her hand crept up to cover her neck. She hesitantly stepped towards me until we were barely a foot apart, and my whole body ached to touch her.

"Jasper," she said quietly, looking up at me. I loved the way her soft, musical voice murmured my name. "Is it really you?"

I just nodded. My throat was too tight for me to speak.

She bit her lip, deliberating something, then held out her hand. I took it, feeling an electric current run through me at the feel of her soft skin.

I didn't realize how long we'd been standing there until Edward cleared his throat loudly and we jumped apart. She didn't take her eyes off me, though, and under her gaze I finally remembered how to speak.

"Hi, Alice."

~oOo~

I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep that night, so I sat on the front porch for a while, thinking about her. She was probably in the house somewhere, fucking my brother. _Lucky_. I wanted it to be me.

I didn't realize she was there behind me until she spoke. All she said was "Hey," but I swear my heart stopped.

"Hey," I mumbled as she took a seat next to me. "Where's Edward?"

"Sleeping." It was quiet for a minute, then she said "I'm sorry about that. It's just that I…"

"That you what?" I had a feeling that she was going to say something important. Something I wanted to hear.

She took a deep breath, and then it all came out. "I asked Edward out because I wanted to see you. I didn't know where you were or anything, just that nothing seemed right when you weren't around. I left Aro and the others. I didn't want to be the person _you_ left." She looked right in my eyes and said "I still love you, Jasper."

Aro. The others. The very reason I had broken up with her, because I couldn't believe it when I found out what they made her do. In a quiet voice I asked "No more killing?"

She took something out of her pocket, a small knife, and pressed it into my hand. "No more killing."

I felt the smile spread over my face and she mimicked it, parting her full lips for me as we leaned closer. I knew where this was going, and I murmured "Inside" because it was cold and I didn't want her getting sick.

She complied, and we went into one of the second-story guest rooms, shutting the door behind us. I pressed her up against the wall and kissed her, letting my hands roam her body when my lips moved down to her neck. She moaned quietly and pulled my hair in her tiny hands, pulling me towards the bed, where I wanted her, where I needed her.

"Jasper," she murmured under me, rolling her hips against mine, letting me feel her. The black sweater she was wearing came off, and her skin was warm under my hands as I touched her. I moved around to her back and unclasped her bra, which joined her shirt on the floor.

When I pulled away from her neck to look her in the eye, we were both panting. I wanted her so badly, but I still couldn't let myself be sure she felt the same way. She nodded, and it was wonderful, her saying I could touch her.

I lowered my mouth to her nipple, suckling gently at first, then harder as her moans got louder. One hand hovered over her mouth, a reminder for her to be quiet, but she was kissing my skin and it felt so good that I forgot that too. The rest of her clothes came off, and I stared openly at her naked body. _God, she's beautiful._

"I love you," I murmured again as I kissed her. I felt her tiny hands at the buttons of my shirt, working to get them undone, slipping underneath to touch my skin. I'd almost forgotten what her hands felt like, how good it was. I would have, if I hadn't spent every night thinking about it.

My shirt came off, then my jeans, my boxers, and she gripped me in her tiny hand. I clenched my teeth together in an effort to control myself. I felt her lining me up with her entrance, so slick and warm and wet and _perfect_. No, control was not what she wanted.

I slid inside her, and we both moaned in unison at the connection. Her eyes fluttered closed as I started to pump in and out of her, letting her feel me where she needed me. My fingers slipped between us and grazed her clit, and she opened her eyes again to look at me as we moved together in a way I knew I'd always remember.

~oOo~

The sunlight streaming through the window woke me early the next morning. I blinked against it, not wanting to wake up yet. There had been a dream, and Alice was in it, and we made love in a moment so perfect I was stunned I'd dreamed it up.

Someone curled up against me, moaning in protest of waking up just like I was, and fingers touched my hair. I felt my lips curl up into a smile. _No, not a dream_.

"Good morning," she sang quietly, and touched her lips to mine.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her to me as we kissed. If I had my way, I would never let her go. I would keep her like this, in my arms, forever. She felt so perfect fitted against me, and I took a moment to marvel at my good fortune.

She pulled away, and I wanted to protest but the look in her eyes silenced me. Loving, lustful, guilty, all wrapped together on her expressive face.

"What is it, Ali?" She almost smiled at my casual use of her old nickname, and I wondered if anyone else had ever called her that. Probably not. She'd wanted it to be something that belonged to me. Just me.

"Nothing much. Nothing you would worry about." She rolled her eyes as a humored expression took over her face for a second before it sank back into unhappiness. "It's just…what are we going to tell Edward?"


	2. Reminder

_So, you've all read this wonderful-tastic story, and now I want you to do something else. Voting is up for the contest. I really really really wish you'd go and vote for this story._

_Pretty please? For me?_

_The link is on my profile. (If it's not when you read this, it will be shortly.) So go vote, or else I'll pout and get all sad. You wouldn't want that, would you? ;)_

_-Alice :P_


End file.
